While personal computers have become essential tools for many people, they continue to suffer from a number of limitations. The development of lightweight notebook computers has released computer users from the confines of their desktop. However, notebook computers suffer from the problem of limited battery life. Notebook computer manufactures emphasizing portability have reduced component weight, which has limited the size and weight of the battery. At the same time, computer developers have increased the processing power of notebook computers to keep up with the complexity of operating systems and application programs. Increasing processing power has tended to limit battery life as more powerful processors consume more power, even in an idle mode. Users may attempt to extend the life of a single battery charge by turning off their computer or placing it in standby mode whenever they are not actively using the machine. However, most notebook computers require a noticeable amount of time to restart, even when recovering from standby mode. Thus, such efforts to extend battery life can lead to user frustration.